Lost In Your Eyes
by Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy
Summary: Draco and Hermione find that they can lose themselves in each other's eyes, but feel the other doesn't like them back. One-shot for now.


**Lost in Your Eyes**

**POV: Draco Malfoy**

My shoulder brushed that of my friend, Hermione Granger's as I walked her home. She glanced at me, having felt the gentle contact of our bodies as much as I had.

I felt the sudden urge, if not the need to break the empty silence.

We stopped in front of her door. I turned, to her, fully intending to flash her one of my 'you owe me one' grins, but instead, I was only able to stare dumbly into her chocolate eyes. I blinked, my mouth quivering slightly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I swallowed, forcing a smile. "Nothing." I told her. _Just getting lost in your eyes… _

She smiled. "Thanks for walking me home Draco." She hugged me, and I hugged her back, wishing the hug meant more to her than a friendly gesture. I allowed her to pull away from me, though I wished I could hold her for just a second longer… feel the warmth that came from the closeness of her body to mine as we hugged…

She smiled again and unlocked her door and disappeared inside, the last thing I saw of her was her last smile before the door closed.

I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets, slowly and heavily climbing down the porch steps.

**POV: all knowing**

Had Draco turned, he would have seen a delicate form standing in the window of her house, staring after him as he made his way down the street. Had he looked back, he would have seen the love of his life stare after him, longing in her eyes, the same amber pools he found himself staring into every time he saw her. Had he only turned….

**POV: Hermione Granger**

I sniffed dejectedly, staring after Draco as he walked away from what I liked to fantasize was my life every time he left me behind, and disappeared behind the neighbor's house. I strained to peer out the window, making sure he was indeed out of my sight before turning away.

I wished I had hugged him longer, but I didn't think he wanted to. He was just hugging me back to be nice, he didn't try to stop me from pulling away.

I sighed and walked up to my room as silently as I could, my parents were asleep and I didn't want them to wake. I didn't want to answer their questions about why I was out so late –again.

I plopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling for a moment, then turned onto my stomach and stared at an awesome picture of me and Draco. I had it framed nicely and kept it on my bedside. It was the first thing I looked at every morning when I opened my eyes, and every night before I closed them.

We had taken the picture just as friends, but the way we clung to each other in it suggested more than that. But I knew Draco didn't like me like that. He just didn't feel the same way as I did.

How did I know this? Well, I'd overheard him and Harry talking one time.

"I know you like Hermione, just admit it!" Harry had been teasing him.

"Just drop it mate, I don't like her like that, okay?" He'd told him. The words had broken my heart, but I could live with it. Draco was still my best friend, and I was happy –though disappointed- to stay that way.

I stared at the picture, begging my heart not to break –again- as it did every night as I traced my finger over his face, imagining that the look in his eyes was more than just a friendly –if not brotherly- love, but a passionate love, deeper than any ocean, wider than any sea…

I bit my lip. Feeling the tears well as my head began to burn. _Don't think about it, Hermione, it just makes it worse. _But I couldn't help it, I loved him so much! He was so sweet, and kind, and, of course, handsome… oh so handsome…

And the way he held me, oh, I knew he was just hugging me because we were friends, but it felt so warm, so comfortable. And his eyes, oh his eyes! I could lose myself in his eyes faster than Harry and Ron could get lost in a sea of girls.

I bit back a sob as I pictured his silver eyes, tinted with a blue glow that I found to be enchanting. I could stand and stare into his eyes until I found myself walking into the very depth of his soul.

His eyes were like glowing orbs that got their passion from the ocean, their glory from the sun, their free spirit from the sky, their childlike glint from the rushing brooks… I shook my head. I'd been reading too much poetry lately. But it was so romantic, and I found that it fit Draco to a T.

The way to describe the beauty, the passion, the spirit that was hidden away in the heart, body, mind and soul was to die for, and it certainly fit Draco's description. He was fun, playful like the brook, he was free and open like the sky, he shined –in a hypothetical sense- with a brilliance and a glory much like that of the sun, and his passion, the passion he gave his heart to, oh if only I was his passion.

I sighed, letting my gaze drop. But I wasn't, Quidditch was. I shook my head sadly, feeling the tears coming up again. I put the picture down, but not before slipping a gentle kiss to his face. I wished it were his real face, but things just couldn't be like that.

I whispered goodnight and turned off the light. _Oh Draco, come and find me! I am lost in your eyes._

**AN: For right now, this is a one-shot. If you want me to continue it later, let me know, but it'll have to wait after I finish to prequel to 'The Boy No One Knew' unless I am able to keep up with both. Just let me know what you think and if I should continue the story. :) **


End file.
